What You See Isn't What You Get
by My Spazztastic Literature
Summary: After the Giant War, Nico disappears into the shadows with a man that Jason doesn't recognize. Determined to bring him back, the son of Jupiter leaves camp to go find him with Percy and Leo. But what will they find when they do get to Nico? Jasico fic. Slash.


**Prologue:**

They had done it.

It had taken a moment to sink in but it had happened. Leo was the first one to break the silence due to the fact that he had burst into flame he was so happy. Then Hazel, then Piper, one by one the seven and their friends were talking, joking, hugging, _crying_ because it was finally over.

Jason must have been the last one to realize their win. A smile bright as lightning broke out onto his face and his first instinct lead him to find Nico but when he could find him he resorted to calling out for him.

"Nico!"

Where was he?

"Nico?"

He finally spotted him far away from the mass of celebrating demigods.

"Nico!"

The Italian was talking to a man who just seemed to radiate darkness, which in Jason's experience, meant that he probably _did._ He called out Nico's name again and grabbed the attention of the man who said something to the boy. Nico looked back before nodding to the man.

"Nico!"

The pair began walking off together, further away from the other demigods. Jason had no idea what was going on but he'll be damned if he just let him walk away.

"Nico!"

Said demigod glanced back and made eye contact with the blonde making him freeze before walking off into the shadows with the man.

"NICO!"

* * *

"What are going to do? You just fought a _war_, Jason."

The son of Jupiter stopped packing and turned to his girlfriend. "I don't know, _something._ Anything."

Piper huffed. "How do you know if he wants you to follow him? If what you say is true, he went with that man willingly."

Jason thought back to all the time he and the son of Hades shared. Despite Jason's first impression of the pale skinned boy, they had actually become decent friends. He wasn't about to let that go. The blonde placed a hand on Piper's shoulder and she relaxed a bit. "There's a lot more to him than people think, Piper. Ever since we got the staff in Croatia, we've become close. I'm not about to let him be all alone again, Pipes. He's had enough of that."

"What happened in Croatia that's made you two so close?" The daughter of Aphrodite inquired.

Jason zipped up his backpack and strapped it on. "That's not my story to tell." He started his way out.

"Jason!"

"Piper, this is something I have to do. I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Jason!"

But Jason was already out the door.

He trudged irritably toward the camp's borders making a plan to find the son of Hades in his mind.

"So, what are you going to do?" A voice came from beside him.

Jason found it to be Percy, who had a backpack like his slung up on his shoulder. "I'm going to find Nico."

"And how are you going to do that?" Percy asked, now walking side by side with the blonde.

"What does it matter to you?" Jason spat.

The son of Poseidon's eyes narrowed. "Look, I don't know what your problem is but I've known him since he found out he was a demigod."

"How often did you actually talk him though? I get that you knew before the whole fiasco with his sister, but that's not who he is now. You may know that he's there but you don't know _him._" Jason said.

"Well, if you're going to go rescue Mr. Doom n' Gloom, Jay, you can count on me tagging along." Another voice came from behind him.

Jason turned. "No, Leo, you aren't tagging along."

"C'mon! We're like the perfect power pack!" The fire bender whined. "We've got the air, water, and fire here on a mission to save the earth! Plus, you're kinda going on a quest right now, right?"

Jason nodded while rolling his eyes at the Latino. "So, by Greek superstition, you need three people to go on a quest! I'm you're third guy!" Leo gestured to himself.

"Neither of you are going!" Jason groaned.

"You said it yourself, Grace. I _don't_ know him, but I can't know him if he's not here. Let us help you."


End file.
